Kizuna
by Kaame-chan
Summary: Akame. Jin doit faire un voyage, sûrement le plus dur qu'il ai eu à faire jusqu'ici.


**Bonsoir**

**Je vais faire vite, mon pc vivant surement ses dernières minutes ...**

**Réponses à plusieurs questions éventuelles ;**

**Pourquoi écrire sur ce sujet : Parce que ça me trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs semaines.**

**Pourquoi ces persos là : Parce que je suis totalement maso, et que ce sont mes préférés.**

**Est ce que je me déteste : Ouais, totalement ! **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ! ^^**

Je prenais place dans l'avion, m'asseyant à mon siège et laissant mon regard fixé sur l'appuie-tête de celui de devant. Si je regardais par le hublot, je les verrais, tous les six, me regarder tristement. _Junno, Ueda, Nakamaru, Koki, Ryo et Yamapi._ C'était la seule chose qu'ils savaient faire, ces cinq derniers jours. Me regarder tristement, ou alors pire, avec de la pitié. A croire qu'à eux, ça ne leur faisait rien.

L'avion commença son décollage et je ne détournais toujours pas mon regard. Si je le faisais, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'une fois l'avion posé, je fasse demi-tour.

Partir pour faire quoi ? Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais pensé devoir faire un jour. Aller où ? Là où _il _avait toujours voulu aller.

_Lui. _Kame. Kame qui ne pourrait désormais plus jamais vivre ses rêves. Kame qui ne sourira plus. Kame qui ne rira plus. Kame qui n'aimera plus. Kame qui ne respirera plus. Kame qui ne vivra plus. Si lui n'avait plus la possibilité de faire tout ça, pourquoi moi j'y aurais le droit ? Il avait toujours aimé vivre, souriant même dans les moments les plus durs. Alors que moi, je m'en foutais. Foutant ma vie en l'air, vraiment.

Je sentais mes larmes monter, et je les ravalais, chassant mes pensées concernant Kame pour le moment, enfonçant mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles. Depuis son départ, je passais encore et encore ses solos dans mes écouteurs, voulant garder sa voix près de moi, ayant aussi peur de l'oublier, et d'être finalement totalement seul dans ce cours voyage.

Parce que mon voyage ne serait pas sans retour. J'avais simplement quelque chose d'important à faire, seul, et à un endroit précis. Mon retour pour le Japon était prévu dans trois jours, mais rien ne sera pareil à mon retour. Tous les membres s'étaient rassemblés, et nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour arrêter KAT-TUN. Kame clamait souvent qu'il n'était rien sans le groupe, mais la réciproque était vraie. Le groupe n'était rien sans Kame.

Aucun de nous ne se voyait refaire des concerts, des chansons, des clips, pour KAT-TUN, faisant comme si tout était normal, alors que tout allait de travers. Nous resterons évidement en contact, dans la même ville, mais nos chemins professionnels se séparaient, et sans retour en arrière envisageable et envisagé. Johnny n'avait rien trouvé à redire, se montrant compréhensif, à notre grand étonnement. Pas qu'il était particulièrement méchant, mais KAT-TUN était quand même un de ses groupes qui faisait le plus de ventes. Mais je pense qu'il était, lui aussi, plus que touché par le décès de Kame.

L'avion amorça sa descente, et pas longtemps après je foulais le sol américain. Sans m'attarder je hélais un taxi, lui indiquant ma destination qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre.

Je lassais mes pieds glisser dans le sable, avançant à petits pas, quand je décidais de m'asseoir, au bord de l'eau, posant mon sac à mes côtés. Je repliais légèrement mes jambes, posant mes bras sur mes genoux, avant d'y poser le bas de mon visage, fixant droit devant moi.

Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi il me disait toujours qu'il voulait voir cette mer-là, précisément.Mais maintenant, je comprenais parfaitement. La vue était tout simplement splendide. Le bleu turquoise de l'eau de confondait au loin avec le ciel, ne mettant pas de limite à l'horizon, ne permettant pas de le distinguer.

Kizuna était à fond dans mes écouteurs que je n'avais pas enlevé depuis plusieurs heures. Cette chanson qu'il avait écrit pour moi, ne me l'avouant que des mois après, quand il m'avait avoué ses sentiments. Cette chanson que nous avions reprise à plusieurs, mais sans Kame. Ne nous doutant pas que quelques temps après il n'aurait plus jamais la possibilité de la chanter. _Ni aucune autre d'ailleurs._

Lui qui mettait toujours un point d'honneur a faire en sorte que nos spectacles soient grandioses, qui gérait toutes nos sorties ou conférences de presse, lui qui se donnait corps et âmes dans KAT-TUN, passant même des nuits entières a tout programmer pour rendre Johnny-san fier. Lui qui n'avait rien d' plus précieux que notre groupe, y avait poussé son dernier soupir. Une crise cardiaque, dans les loges, entre deux chansons.

C'était il y a 5 jours, mais pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a quelques secondes, tant mon esprit se le repassait en boucle.

*.*.*.

Nous venions de finir de chanter ensemble, et Junno commençait tout juste son solo. Des coulisses on pouvait entendre le public chanter avec lui, ou plutôt crier, nous faisant sourire entre nous. Koki, Nakamaru et Ueda partirent dans la salle commune pour boire et manger un peu, tandis que Kame m'accompagnait à notre loge pour que je prenne mon paquet de cigarette, comme d'habitude.

Nous venions d'entrer dans la pièce, j'avançais vers ma veste, glissant ma main dans ma poche et attrapant l'objet rectangulaire, quand en me retournant pour partir je vis Kame plus blanc que blanc, fixer le vide en se retenant au mur. A peine ai-je fais un pas qu'il s'écroulait sur le sol, inconscient. La panique prenant place, je lachais mon paquet et courrait à ses côtés.

« _-Kame ! Putain, Kame ! Réveil toi ! Kame ! »_

Je m'étais agenouillé à côté de son buste, le soulevant légèrement et le secouant pour qu'il se réveil. Un membre du staff qui passait dans le couloir passa sa tête par la porte, ayant surement entendu mes cris, et partit en courant, me prévenant qu'il allait chercher de l'aide. Dans un éclair de lucidité, ou de folie pure, je dirigeais lentement mes doigts vers son cou, voulant vérifier son pouls, signant ainsi le début de mon enfer personnel. Rien. Je ne sentais rien contre mes doigts.

Agissant plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, je joignis mes mains sur son torse, au-dessus de son cœur, et appuyais fortement plusieurs fois, avant de stopper pour lui donner mon air en bouche-à-bouche. Je répétais mes actions sans vraiment y réfléchir, me sentant déconnecté de tout. La seule chose que je percevais était le tambourinement incessant de mon cœur dans mes oreilles, maudissant le fait que celui de l'homme que j'aimais ne fasse pas de même.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, on m'écartait de Kame, et d'autres personnes prirent ma place. Je décidais de retourner près de Kame, voulant l'aider, mais je sentis une force me ceinturer. Paniquant à l'idée qu'on m'éloigne de lui, je me débattais comme je le pouvais, abandonnant qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes, quand je sentais que d'autres personnes étaient venus me retenir, me bloquant les bras.

J'abandonnais, me laissant tomber, mais je ne parvins même pas à rejoindre le sol, étant toujours maintenu. Mon regard resté fixé sur le visage de Kame. On aurait dit qu'il dormait, tranquillement, ne se rendant pas compte de l'agitation autour de lui. Je parvins même à espérer qu'il ouvre les yeux d'un coup, et ne se redresse, clamant qu'on en pouvait pas dormir tranquillement, ici.

D'autres personnes arrivèrent, et emmenèrent Kame, le plaçant dans une civière. Réalisant qu'ils l'emmenaient loin de moi, je recommençais à me débattre, mais je n'eus pas plus de résultats. Ma gorge et mes poumons me brulaient, signe que je devais crier, mes membres me faisaient mal, tellement je me débattais avec force.

Quand Kame fut sorti de la pièce, et donc hors de ma vue, je tirais d'un coup sec sur mes bras, parvenant à les libérer, et marteler de coups de poings les bras qui m'encerclaient la taille, me libérant aussi. Je n'attendis pas une seconde et partit en courant, arrivant rapidement dans le couloir. Les secouristes avaient dû partir en courant eux aussi, et la pensée qu'il aurait pu partir avant que je n'arrive me fit accélérer encore plus. J'arrivais sur le parking privé rapidement, les voyants commencer à refermer les portes arrière de l'ambulance. Ils durent m'entendre arriver puisqu'ils tournaient leurs têtes vers moi, et rouvrir les portes, comprenant ce que je souhaitais. Je montais plus calmement à l'intérieur, m'asseillant à côté de Kame, prenant discrètement sa main dans la mienne, et fixait à nouveau son beau visage. _Ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie …_

*.*.*.

Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Ni à ce moment-là, ni plus tard. Arrivé à l'hôpital ils avaient encore tenté de le ramener pendant près d'une heure, mais ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Le médecin qui l'avait pris en charge avait vu qu'il n'avait aucun problème cardiaque qui aurait pu entrainer ça, et il en avait conclu que c'était un surmenage dû au travail qu'on nous imposait, et qu'il s'imposait lui-même. Ça n'a étonné aucun de nous. Tout le monde était venu à l'hôpital. Koki, Ueda, Junno et Nakamaru, après s'être excusé auprès du public de devoir arrêter le spectacle, mais ne donnant pas les vrais raisons, faisant croire à une simple baisse de tension. Johnny-san était venu aussi, accompagné de Yamapi et Ryo, qui étaient dans la salle ce soir. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé, en tout cas pas en ma présence, ou alors je n'y ai pas assez prêté attention.

Le vibreur de mon portable m'arrache à mes pensées, et je le sortais de ma poche, essuyant mes joues de ma main libre. _Yamapi. _Je posais mon portable sur le sable, à côté, ne voulant pas prendre le risque qu'il m'entende pleurer, et qu'il me sorte une de ses phrases toute faite. J'adorais Yamapi, mais pour le moment j'avais besoin d'être seul. Ils avaient trop été sur mon dos depuis ce jour, ayant peur que j'aille rejoindre Kame, alors un peu d'isolement ne me ferait pas de mal. _Enfin je crois …_

Kizuna commençait à se finir, et je la remis, une dernière fois, m'en servant de compte à rebours avant de faire ce pourquoi je suis venu ici.

Pendant les quatre minutes de la chanson, je repensais aux moments vécus avec lui. Notre rencontre, aux entrainements de la Johnny's, où je m'étais moqué de ses mauvaises performances en danse. Qui a ensuite entrainé des heures passaient tous les deux où je l'aidais pour certaines chorés. Le premier concert des KAT-TUN, l'après, où nous étions encore tous les deux pour partager nos avis. Le tournage de Gokusen qui nous avait plus que rapprocher. Mes confidences pour un éventuel départ du groupe, me rappelant de la façon qu'il avait eu de m'encourager, au lieu de m'en vouloir pour lâcher le groupe, comme n'importe qui aurait fait. Je gardais pour la fin le souvenir du soir où il m'avait annoncé ses sentiments. Souvenir qui restera le meilleur que j'ai eu, et qui avait précédé les meilleurs années de ma vie, à n'en pas douter.

*.*.*.

On était dans mon appartement, faisant une de nos nombreuses soirées-film, et je voyais bien que depuis son arrivé il était nerveux. Alors que je me réinstallais dans le canapé, nos verres dans les mains, je m'apprêtais à le questionner quand il m'a devancé.

« -_Merci. _Fit-il avait d'attraper son verre et de le vider d'une traitre, me faisant hausser les sourcils. _Il est fort ton whisky, quand même. _

_-Ben, c'est-à-dire que, normalement, personne ne le boit cul sec … _Lui répondis-je, riant face à la grimace qu'il avait fait.

-_Ouais mais j'en avais besoin. Ecoute, il faut que je te parle. Nous deux, on … On est potes depuis longtemps, et tout … On a toujours été proches … Et enfait, ben … Je m'attendais absolument pas à ça tu vois … Mais, je me suis rendu à l'évidence, et … Enfin tu sais, si tu refuses je comprendrais … En même temps j'arrive et je te balance ça comme ça, ça fait pas très … Enfin, je me comprends. Tout ça pour te dire que … Oh puis merde ! Tu permets ? »_

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'était levé et se dirigeait vers mon ordinateur, alors que j'étais toujours entrain d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de me dire. Rapidement, la chanson qu'il avait écrite pour notre drama s'éleva des enceintes de mon ordi, et je tournais la tête vers lui, tombant sur son regard. Il s'était relevé, marchant vers moi, avant de s'accroupir face à mes jambes, laissant nos regards soudés.

« -_Jin … Je me pose la question depuis un moment, et … Je pense être en mesure de dire que … Que je t'aime. »_

A peine sa phrase fini, il écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Une fois le choc passé, je remontais mes mains jusqu'à son visage, et répondit à son baiser, attendant que ça depuis déjà plusieurs années.

*.*.*.

Les dernières notes de Kizuna se mirent à résonner dans mes oreilles, signifiant la fin de mon adieu à mon plus grand amour. Je me levais lentement, attrapais mon sac, l'ouvrant et en sortant l'urne. Je la regardais, dans mes mains, et un sanglot me parcouru. Mes mains devenu moites, l'urne manqua de tomber, mais je le rattraper à toute vitesse, remerciant mes reflexes à toutes épreuves.

Je lançais un regard sur l'océan, et le rejoignit dans un soupir. J'entrais lentement dans l'eau, mon jean devenant de plus en plus lourd au fur et à mesure qu'il absorbait le liquide. Le vent soufflait légèrement, faisant doucement voler mes cheveux, n'empêchant en rien le soleil de répandre sa chaleur partout. _Partout, sauf à l'intérieur de moi. _Le niveau de l'eau m'arrivant aux genoux, je m'arrêtais et retirer le couvercle. Le vent s'engouffrant dedans fit s'envoler quelques cendres, que je fixais, les voyants partir avec le vent.

_Ces cendres étaient tout ce qu'il restait de Kamenashi Kazuya. Il avait fini en cendre, de même que mon amour, mon cœur et ma joie de vivre. En vidant cette urne, ici, dans l'endroit qu'il aimait le plus sans jamais y avoir mis les pieds, je laissais partir à jamais mon meilleur ami. Mon meilleur amant._

Je relevais le pot dans les airs, tendant mes bras, et le renversais lentement, voyant les cendres partirent rapidement vers la droit, au grès du vent, formant un épais voile gris qui volait entre ciel et mer.

Je restais un moment ici, dans la même position, mon regard fixait sur le dernier endroit où j'avais aperçut les cendres avant qu'elles ne s'éparpillent, devenant imperceptibles. Quand mes jambes commencèrent à être engourdies par le fait d'être immobiles et immergés, je fis demi-tour, repartant sur le sable récupérer mon sac, et partit de cette plage après un dernier regard en arrière.

_Adieu, Kame._


End file.
